Nem todas as sentenças são eternas
by EvilBree
Summary: Os pensamentos de alguém que perdeu a liberdade e um grande amor na noite da queda de Voldemort. Porque nem todas as sentenças são eternas.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, nem a música Over the Hills and Far Away, eles pertencem a J.K Rowling e Nightwish, respectivamente. 

**Over the Hills and Far Away**

_Eles vieram atrás dele em uma noite de inverno.  
Preso, ele foi encarcerado.  
Eles disseram que ocorreu um roubo,  
A pistola dele tinha sido achada._

Fazia tanto frio naquela rua depois do "incidente" daquela tarde. Maldito Pedro, entregara Tiago e Lílian a Voldemort em troca de ouro e agora ele iria para Azkaban por causa daquele maldito que esplodiu aquela rua. 

_**Por que não me explodiu também?**_

_Eles o marcharam para a delegacia  
Ele esperou pelo amanhecer.  
E quando eles o conduziram para as docas,  
Ele soube que ele tinha sido enganado.  
"Você é acusado de roubo",  
Ele ouviu o oficial de diligências dizer.  
Ele soube sem um álibi,  
amanhã a luz lamentaria por sua liberdade_.

Na cela fria do ministério da magia ele esperava o dia seguinte, o dia em que seria levado a Azkaban. Pensando no roubo de vidas que ouve na noite anterior aproveito sua insônia.

_Em cima das colinas e longe,  
Durante dez longos anos ele contará os dias.  
Longe das montanhas e dos mares,  
Uma vida de um prisioneiro para ele haverá.  
_  
Finalmente ele chegará a Azkaban, sem julgamento por um crime que não cometerá. Os dementadores já lhe faziam efeito, mas eram somente as lembranças da noite anterior, pois um pensamento se mantinha fixo em sua cabeça: "Sou inocente".

_Ele soube que isso lhe custaria caro  
Mas ainda assim ele não ousou dizer.  
Porque onde ele estava àquela noite  
Deve permanecer em segredo.  
Ele teve que lutar contra lágrimas de ira.  
O coração dele bateu como um tambor.  
Porque com a esposa do seu melhor amigo,  
ele passou a sua última noite de liberdade._

Na casa em Camperville onde passara sua ultima noite de liberdade com Christine, comendo biscoitos com chá na frente da lareira, ninguém poderia saber a localização, mas graças a Pedrinho Voldemort os achara e aquela foi a última noite de Christine. Agradecerá por toda a vida o fato de Remus não estar em casa e ter evitado mais uma perda.

_Em cima das colinas e longe,  
Ele jura que voltará um dia.  
Longe das montanhas e os mares,  
De volta aos braços dela ele jura estar.  
Em cima das colinas e longe.  
_  
Mas um dia ele se reencontraria com ela, sua doce Amelia, nenhuma das sentenças é eterna, algum dia de volta aos braços dela ele iria estar.

_Em cima das colinas e,  
Em cima das colinas e,  
Em cima das colinas e longe._

Cada noite dentro da cela de prisão dele,  
Ele olha fora pelas barras.  
Ele lê as cartas que ela escreveu.  
Um dia ele saberá o gosto de liberdade.

Seu único conforto eram as cartas dela, mas que um dia pararam de chegar. Provavelmente sua vida continuará, se casará novamente, tivera filhos e agora não precisava mais escrever cartas para um prisioneiro, mal sabia ele que ela já havia partido.

_Em cima das colinas e longe,  
Ela reza para que ele volte um dia.  
Tão certo quanto os rios chegam aos mares,  
De volta aos braços dele ele jura que ela estará.  
Em cima das colinas e longe,  
Ele jura voltar um dia.  
Longe das montanhas e os mares  
De volta aos braços dela é onde ele estará._

Em cima das colinas e longe,  
Ela reza para que ele volte um dia.  
Tão certo quanto os rios chegam ao mar,  
De volta aos braços dele é onde ela estará.  
  
Amelia passou seus últimos dias esperando por Sirius em sua casa, com tudo do jeito que ele gostava. Quando partiu achou melhor não estar indo ao encontro de seu grande amor.

_Em cima das colinas,  
Em cima das colinas e longe._

Em cima das colinas,  
Em cima das colinas e longe

Eles voltaram a se encontrar finalmente no além, para um trágico felizes para sempre.

FIM

_N.A: O que acharam? Se quiserem deixem um review dando a sua opinião. É importante para o autor saber a opinião dos leitores. Abaixo a letra da música Over the Hills and Far Away do Nightwish, na qual essa song fic foi baseada:_

Over the Hills and Far Away 

They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.

They marched him to the station house,  
he waited till the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused for robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.

He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms agian he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.

Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.

Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in her arms he swears she'll be.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.


End file.
